


Samurai

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 01. Nodo</a></p><p>È una di quelle cose che impari per osmosi dai libri, dal tuo maestro, da quello che dice la gente che hai intorno; il problema è che arriva sempre un giorno in cui ti rendi conto che l’elsa della spada è nella tua mano, e quindi, forse forse, dovresti essere tu a capire davvero come usarla e a quale scopo.<br/>È lì che ho sempre incontrato qualche problema...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurai

_La parola giapponese **samurai**  (侍) deriva da un verbo, "saburau", che significa "servire" o "tenersi a lato" ed indica un guerriero del Giappone feudale.  
_(definizione presa da Wikipedia)

A cosa serve la spada di un samurai?  
Mi hanno sempre insegnato che serve per proteggere; gli indifesi, l’onore, gli ideali, ma soprattutto il proprio signore.  
D’accordo. È una di quelle cose che impari per osmosi dai libri, dal tuo maestro, da quello che dice la gente che hai intorno; il problema è che arriva sempre un giorno in cui ti rendi conto che l’elsa della spada è nella  _tua_  mano, e quindi, forse forse, dovresti essere  _tu_  a capire davvero come usarla e a quale scopo.  
È lì che ho sempre incontrato qualche problema…  
Gli indifesi? Mai stato un samaritano.  
L’onore? Beh, difendere quello è come respirare, lo faccio senza quasi pensarci.  
Gli ideali? E chi li ha mai avuti?  
Il proprio signore?  
Ecco, proprio mentre mi lambiccavo il cervello sull’ultimo punto, arrivarono gli Amanto: scoppiò la guerra, iniziarono le persecuzioni per i samurai, le ingiustizie nei confronti degli esseri umani; presi parte alla fantomatica  _Guerra di espulsione_ senza avere molto chiaro quel che stavo facendo, credo: il Giappone era il mio paese, quei mostri volevano farne il loro parco giochi e mi sembrava corretto battermi affinché questo non avvenisse.  
Fu così che mi ritrovai in un dojo che si teneva in piedi per miracolo, ad allenarmi con gente che non avevo mai visto, tranne quel moccioso di Sougo e quello stordito di Kondo che, ridiamo tutti, su!, gestiva quella specie di baracca. Li conoscevo da anni, quei due: Isao era del mio stesso paese e Okita, da quando era stato in grado di correre, gli si era messo alle calcagna, più appiccicoso di un fratellino viziato; una coppia bizzarra: il primo era un disastro in qualsiasi cosa richiedesse un minimo di raziocinio, il secondo mi fissava come un gallo da combattimento, tanto che lo avrei preso a sculacciate, se non avessi rischiato di coprirmi di ridicolo: sì perché si vedeva lontano un miglio che il piccoletto aveva più che chiaro quel che voleva dalla vita.  
Anche per Kondo era così: voleva creare una squadra per difendere lo Shogunato, per proteggere i terresti dagli alieni invasori.  
Mah. Un progetto abbastanza ambizioso, per un figlio di contadini che non brillava per arguzia, e che era stato in grado di radunare, senza apparente logica, una marmaglia di ronin o aspiranti tali. Io ci perdevo la voce, per far entrare in quelle teste vuote concetti come “dovere”, “onore” e “via del samurai”, e andavo in bestia perché mi scoppiavano a ridere in faccia (e quel maledetto di Sougo guidava i cori, ovviamente), ma, quando a parlare era Kondo, lo ascoltavano; all’inizio pensavo accadesse per semplici motivi di comunicazione: si esprimeva come loro, era naturale che lo capissero, mentre il linguaggio che adoperavo io portava sempre, in sé, l’eco dei miei studi.  
Poi gli Amanto bandirono le spade e il dojo venne raso al suolo, e Kondo vide sparire tutto ciò che possedeva nel giro di una giornata. Persino le spade ci vennero tolte.  
Fu allora che compresi che non avevo neppure un signore da difendere, perché lo Shogunato si era venduto agli alieni e il Bakufu era divenuto una copertura per i traffici degli Amanto, invece dell’organo supremo per la difesa dei terrestri.  
E lì accadde il delirio: Kondo annunciò alla sua marmaglia che partiva alla volta di Edo, per mettersi al servizio dello Shogun. Non riuscii nemmeno a rispondere: aveva un qualche barlume di cervello, quello lì? Difendere chi ci aveva venduti al nemico senza neanche combattere? E osava parlare di onore?!  
E invece, senza dire niente, tutti raccolsero il loro fagotto ed iniziarono a seguirlo, ridendo, come mocciosi in una scampagnata.  
Me ne rimasi lì, a guardare quel branco di ronin senza arte né parte in marcia, domandandomi che diamine stesse accadendo: nessuno, proprio nessuno, nemmeno quella volpe di Sougo, capiva l’assurdità di un progetto del genere?  
Poi Kondo si voltò verso di me – Se vuoi rimanere ad occuparti degli affari della tua famiglia, Toshi, non è un problema, nessuno te ne fa una colpa.  
Sorrideva.  
E mi resi conto, in quel momento, che lui si ricordava il mio nome, così come quello di ciascuno dei membri del suo dojo: sapeva chi aveva una fidanzata e come si chiamava, ricordava il piatto preferito di ciascuno e l’imprecazione che usava più spesso; ricordava il nome dei nostri genitori, chi li aveva, ma soprattutto il nostro, e usava sempre quello per rivolgersi a noi.  
Tutta roba inutile, in pratica.  
Tra l’altro, potevamo anche essere dello stesso villaggio, cresciuti insieme, allenati nello stesso dojo, ma con che faccia si permetteva di chiamarmi con tanta confidenza?!  
Eppure presi il mio fagotto e iniziai a seguirli, senza sapere perché.

~*~

Arrivammo a Edo e, riesco a stento a capacitarmene, Kondo riuscì nel suo piano: la marmaglia si ritrovò indosso spade e divise e divenne il glorioso corpo della Shinsengumi, al servizio dello Shogunato.  
Io passavo le notti a decidere regole e strategie militari, a lui bastava alzarsi e dire “Andiamo!” e tutti lo seguivano; bisognava spiegargli le cose mille volte, metterlo in guardia da chi poteva nuocere a lui e alla Shinsengumi, e lui finiva per chiedere sempre scusa sorridendo, e allora anche gli uomini ridevano, e lo guardavano come si fa con un padre.  
Ed era assurdo, perché era solo un gorilla senza cervello, e quella calma incredibile era dovuta dall’assenza di attività cerebrale, non da un carattere forgiato dall’educazione!  
Era… un idiota.  
Eppure lo guardavano orgogliosi, perché avrebbero seguito il Comandante in capo al mondo. Perché lui aveva un’idea spietatamente alta dell’onore e del dovere, perché era indulgente con chi sbagliava, perché accettava gli errori e le scuse, perché concedeva sempre una seconda possibilità, perché era sicuro di non essere il migliore. Perché era così buono da essere idiota.  
E perché lui  _credeva_.  
Credeva che gli esseri umani, in fondo, sono buoni, credeva nel suo dovere di rispettare e servire lo Shogunato, credeva nella via del samurai.  
Lui  _credeva_.  
Io no. E nulla, di ciò che fino a quel momento era stato importante ai miei occhi, poteva essere barattato con quella fede incrollabile, limpida. Che ispirava e meritava rispetto, perché era per uomini così che il mondo andava avanti, e non per i cinici pessimisti come me.  
E fu allora che, per la prima volta nella mia vita, mi venne un pensiero bizzarro: forse poteva essere quell’uomo il signore che avevo sempre immaginato, quello in nome del quale combattere, per cui vivere e morire, al cui fianco rimanere per tutta la vita.  
Perché non era come lo Shogun, arroccato nella ricchezza e sicurezza del suo palazzo, che ci aveva venduti tutti per non perdere nulla di quanto aveva: Kondo aveva perso tutto per noi, ne aveva riso, e ci aveva dato una nuova casa, una nuova dignità di uomini e di samurai.  
Ci aveva ridato la speranza e le spade, sorridendo, senza chiedere niente in cambio, se non di rimanere con lui per perseguire insieme il suo sogno.  
Fu in quel momento che, dentro di me, giurai fedeltà al Comandante: perché lui non aveva raziocinio e io ne avevo anche troppo, perché lui era troppo fiducioso e io dubitavo persino della mia ombra, perché lui era magnanimo e io un giustiziere senza cuore. Perché aveva deciso di volermi al suo fianco per amicizia, e non per colmare le suelacune.  
Perché lui  _credeva_ , nel mondo, negli uomini, e io no.  
E questo era stupido, ma anche infinitamente grande.  
E venne da sorridere anche a me, a guardare quel tonto che sghignazzava per qualcosa, intorno al tavolo comune della nostra sala riunioni, circondato dai nostri uomini come da ragazzini scapestrati che guardano al padre come al più grande degli eroi.  
Sorrisi, mi accesi una sigaretta e pensai  _E sia, dunque, vecchio scemo, ti lascio fare: fidati degli altri e del mondo, e io ti starò vicino per pararti i colpi e recuperare i danni provocati dalla tua idiozia.  
__Ma tu continua a credere e a sperare per me che non so farlo._


End file.
